This invention relates generally to the art of motor vehicle covers.
Motor vehicle covers have long been used for covering cabs as well as entire bodies of motor vehicles which must be temporarily, or permanently, left outdoors. It has been generally recognized that such covers protect the bodies of motor vehicles from wear and tear caused by weather, dirt, and pollution.
However, it is often difficult to securely mount motor vehicle covers to motor vehicles and for this reason, some owners only use such covers sparingly, many discontinuing their use altogether when they realize how difficult it is to apply them. Thus, it is an object of this invention to provide a motor vehicle cover which is relatively easy to securely mount on a motor vehicle.
Yet another difficulty which has been encountered by users of motor vehicle covers is that the covers are often stolen. Therefore it is an object of this invention to provide a motor vehicle cover which when it is installed on a motor vehicle is extremely difficult for others to remove.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a motor vehicle cover which is relatively inexpensive and uncomplicated to both construct and use.